Cours de maths intéressant
by boubouille
Summary: Elle doit partir et fuir pour pouvoir rester libre. Byakuya a disparu de sa vie. Que se passe-t-il après cinq ans ?
1. Etrange intérêt

Première histoire premier chapitre donc critiquer vous avez le droit et le devoir.

« Vous êtes en retard Melle Shihoin une fois de plus.

-Dés'lé m'sieur mais bon je ne suis en retard que de cinq minutes alors c'est pas grave.

-Bien sûr que si et êtes-vous allée chercher un billet de retard ? Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas prit un en passant devant le bureau.

-QUOI !!! Il faut que je redescende les trois étages…Oh non, soupira-t-elle après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

Yoruichi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son « autorisation de rentrer en cours » et quand elle rentra dans la salle, elle fusilla le professeur du regard ce que seul lui remarqua.

La jeune fille se fit remarquer une fois de plus quand son professeur vit qu'elle dormait sur sa table cachée par un livre mit debout.

Il lui murmura qu'elle devrait venir le voir à la fin du cours pour lui expliquer ses retards fréquents depuis une semainece qui la fit sursauter et tomber de sa chaise devant le regard amusée de Soi Fon, sa meilleure amie.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que prévus pour Yoruichi qui allait subir une fois de plus le discours d'un de ses professeurs et qui allait lui demander si elle avait bien comprit. Ce qu'elle pensait, arriva. Il lui rabâcha les oreilles pour ses notes qui n'allaient pas, pour ses études et pour le niveau auquel elle appartient.

Yoruichi qui commençait à en avoir raz le bol qu'on lui dise toujours la même chose décida de rétorquer :

« C'est pas votre vie après tout, laisser moi tranquille à la fin. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'arrive tout le temps en retards **ni** pourquoi je ne suis plus au même niveau qu'en début d'année alors arrêter. _Voilà je me suis emportée devant, lui en plus, pensa-t-elle. Tans pis._

-Vous êtes une excellente élève alors pourquoi passez de 17,5 à 9. Que se passe-t-il Melle Shihoin?

-Laissez-moi tranquille M. Kuchiki. J'essaierai de ne plus arriver en retards dans vos cours mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

-Melle Shihoin, je ne vous parle pas de vos retards mais de vos cours.

-Laissez ma vie privée tranquille et pour mes notes c'est comme çà et c'est tout. »

Il lui fit un papier pour lui permettre d'aller en cours sans avoir de problème.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya était tranquillement assis dans la salle des professeurs en train de corriger des copies de ses élèves et plus particulièrement celle de Yoruichi quand le professeur Mayuri arriva en hurlant qu'il ne la supportait plus et qu'il voulait savoir où était le professeur Kuchiki car il avait deux mots à lui dire.

Une stagiaire lui indiqua où il se trouvait c'est à dire deux tables plus loin.

Une fois devant sa table il lui demanda (hurla quand même) pourquoi il avait donné un papier pour qu'elle puisse rentre en cours.

« C'étais de ma faute si elle est arrivée en retard car nous parlions à la fin de mon cours. »

Mayuri qui allait répliquer fut coupé par Byakuya qui lui dit d'aller se faire voir de la façon la plus poli du monde ce qui ne plus pas au prof de Biologie et qui parti voyant que Byakuya rangeait ses copies.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Yoruichi était arrivée à l'heure pour une fois en cours. Soi Fon ainsi que les autres élèves de sa classe la virent très pâle et sans son habituel sourire. Le professeur Kuchiki le remarqua et ne dit aucun commentaire ce que ses ennemies ne firent pas.

« Ouais elle veut se croire forte mais ce n'est qu'une fillette, dit l'une d'elle.

-Une pleurnicharde tu veux dire, déclara une autre. »

Yoruichi se leva et sortit de la classe sans même regarder Byakuya.

Soi Fon quand à elle demanda si elle pouvait aller la voir ce que le professeur lui accorda mais la jeune fille revint quelque minutes plus tard. Elle expliqua que Yoruichi pleurait et qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle retourna à sa place.

Byakuya continua de faire son cours avant de leur donner un exercice noté puis il sortit voir son élève.

Elle était assise par terre la tête dans ses genoux entourés de ses mains. Il l'entendit pleurer et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois et leva la tête lentement vers lui.

« J'ai dit que je voulais être seule, alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? murmura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes une de mes élèves donc c'est normal que je sois là.

-Mhm. Je veux plus le voir ni y retourner.

-De qui parles-tu et de …

-De mon père et chez lui.

-Lui qui ?

-Je parle de ma famille. Ils veulent me ramener chez eux contre mon grès. »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et elle se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires et partir.

Devant la porte du lycée, Byakuya entendit Yoruichi.

« Il en est hors de question !

-Montes dans cette voiture ! dit son père.

-Non, je n'y retournerai pas ! hurla-t-elle

-N'oublie pas qui tu es !

-Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, déclara Byakuya en se plaçant devant Yoruichi et son père. Je voudrais parler à mon élève si vous le permettez.

-Euh, dit son père prit au dépourvu.

-Vous n'avez pas à demander son accord, si vous voulez me parler c'est à **MOI **qu'il faut le demander. »

Elle partit sous le regard amusé (et presque invisible) de son prof de maths qui la suivit vers l'intérieur du lycée.

Une fois seul, Byakuya lui expliqua qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire, que ce n'était que pour la faire partir loin de son père. Elle le remercia et rentra chez elle avec un immense sourire mais se demandant quand même pourquoi il l'avait aidé.

Le soir même, Yoruichi alla dans un bar pour se détendre mais elle s'attira vite des ennuis car elle envoyait balader toutes les personnes qui l'interpellaient ou plutôt toutes celles qui voulaient l'emmener loin de ce bar.

« Allez Melle venait avec nous, déclara un homme en la prenant par le Bras.

-Je vous ai déjà dit non plusieurs fois il me semble, dit Yoruichi en essayant de dégager son bras. Et lâchez-moi !

-Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment.

-Veuillez enlever votre main de son bras.

-Pro…professeur Kuchiki, bégaya Yoruichi.

-Professeur … .C'est bon on la laisse tranquille, dit l'homme en partant. »

Une fois partit, Yoruichi sortit et elle fut suivie par Byakuya qui lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta, après tout il venait de l'aider.

Le trajet fût court et devant chez elle, elle se tourna vers Byakuya et déclara :

« Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, dit Byakuya intrigué.

-Voilà, c'est délicat …, murmura-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Emmenez-moi autre part s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

-Où voulez-vous aller ?

-Je m'en fiche où vous voulez tant que c'est loin d'ici.

-D'accord. »

Byakuya décida de l'emmener chez lui et qu'ils en discuteraient le lendemain en se levant.


	2. Rapprochement

_Suite de cette fiction je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire et pour les fautes, n'y faites pas attention mais vous avez quand même le droit de critiquer._

Yoruichi se leva et se demanda où elle était, ne se souvenant plus de rien de la veille après avoir bu 5 ou 6 verres au bar. Elle descendit les escaliers où elle vit Byakuya assit sur une chaise lisant un livre et une fois qu'il la vit, il ferma son bouquin.

« Avez-vous bien dormi Melle Shihoin ?

-…

-Melle Shihoin vous allez bien ??? Demanda Byakuya pas très rassurer.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Yoruichi en rougissant.

-Vous aviez des ennuis, je suis intervenu. Après je vous ai proposé de vous raccompagner et une fois devant chez vous, vous m'avez demandé d'aller autre part alors je vous ai amené ici. »

Yoruichi rougissait au fur et à mesure que son professeur parlait se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait demandé cela.

Son mal de tête était passé avoir prit une douche. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon, Byakuya haussa les sourcils.

Elle était allée dans sa chambre, y avait prit des affaires et les avaient mise sans m^me lui demander son autorisation. Yoruichi qui remarqua qu'il était 'fâché', demanda :

« Si vous voulez, je vais me changer.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine…dit-il en détournant la t^te.

-J'ai quelque …ah ! …Non rien, laissez tomber.

-Finissez votre phrase.

-…Je peux rester ici deux ou trois jours s'il vous plait, murmura t elle en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné

-C'est les vacances et mon père doit être chez moi et il va vouloir me ramener avec lui alors …

-D'accord mais j'ai une question.

-Allez-y j'y répondrais franchement pour une fois.

-Savez-vous cuisiner ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle enthousiaste.

-Dans ce cas que diriez-vous de cuisiner tant que vous êtes là ?

-C'est d'accord. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse mais pas à ce qu'elle accepte avec un immense sourire. Byakuya lui dit aussi qu'elle devait aller chercher des affaires et qu'une fois revenu, il devait aller faire des courses pendant qu'elle s'installait.

Yoruichi s'installa dans la voiture tandis que Kukaku, la voisine d 'en face de Byakuya, de dirigeait vers lui.

« Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Bonjour Kukaku.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Une de mes élèves qui ne veux pas rentrer chez elle alors au lieu qu'elle soit dans la rue, je l'ai amené chez moi.

-Fais attention, si tu la touche ou si tu lui fais quelque chose, je te préviens que j'appellerai les flics. »

Elle fît demi-tour et retourna chez elle laissant Byakuya perplexe.

Yoruichi cuisinait sous le regard surprit de Byakuya, qui avait sortit deux verres de vin pour en boire avec elle (ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit une élève chez soi. Pendant que la viande cuisait dans le four, Yoruichi et Byakuya discutaient.

« Cos²(2a +y+x+z) est égal à.

-Cos²(2a)+ Cos(y) + Cos(x)+ Cos(z), répondit Yoruichi.

(sin(2a+y+x+z))²

-Exact. Sin(36+x+(xyz+36)

-Euh… »

Byakuya se tourna vers elle et se mit à rire. Yoruichi en resta bouche bée (voyant le prof glaçon rire, on est tous choqué ^^. Il s'arrêta et lui sourit lui expliquant que sa dernière formule n'existait pas.

Yoruichi prit son air boudeur quand elle entendit la sonnerie du four. Elle se leva et sortit le plat. Elle se retourna quand elle sentit deux mains la prendre par la taille. Elle croisa son regard avec un mélange d'envie et de passion mais elle y lut aussi une certaine hésitation et beaucoup d'incertitude.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle le voyait se rapprocher lentement. Sa tête lui disait de partir mais son cœur lui criait l'inverse. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'il était à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle en sortit quand de douces lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste mais sincère et ce fût Yoruichi qui le brisa.

« Ça va être froid, déclara-t-elle.

-Je n'es pas faim.

-Ah ouais, tu veux manger autre chose ?

-…

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle prit ses lèvres avec passion décidant d'aller plus loin. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Chacune d'elles voulaient prendre le dessus et Byakuya réussit même s'il s'avait qu'elle l'avait laissé gagner.

Byakuya porta Yoruichi pour qu'elle mette ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa doucement sur le lit. Yoruichi enleva le T-shirt de Byakuya et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser mais le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Le professeur voulait goûter la peau de son élève. Elle se laissa faire appréciant les nouvelles sensations que lui apportait Byakuya.

« Byakuya, appela Yoruichi. »

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras oubliant qui elle était et surtout les règles qu'on lui imposaient.

Byakuya la regardait dormir, si paisible et il remarqua surtout un tatouage sur son épaule. Il la contemplait quand elle se réveilla lentement enlacés dans ses bras.

« Bonjour princesse, dit-il contre ses lèvre.

-Mhm, fît-elle en lui rendant son baiser. Ne m'appelle pas comme çà.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda Byakuya en la regardant fixement avec dans les yeux, avec une pointe d'anxiété. »

Elle la fit tomber sur le dos et plaça chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. La brune prit ses lèvres avec plus de passion que la veille et lui murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Jamais je ne pourrais regretter, professeur.

-Hier tu m'appelais 'Byakuya', pourquoi sa change ?

-Ben c'est …

-Byakuya, Byakuya !!! Ouvres j'ai quelque chose à te dire !!! Déclara la personne qui frapper à la porte.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche, déclara Yoruichi en prenant la chemise de Byakuya et se tournant vers lui, lui volant un baiser au passage. »

Byakuya enfila des habits et parta ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne la défonce.

« Bon tu ouvres oui. Byakuya dépêche !!!

-Tiens, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, déclara-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Elle est où ?

-On dit bonjour Kukaku avant d'entrer comme ça chez les gens. »

Kukaku était entrée dans la maison une fois la porte ouverte et se dirigeait maintenant vers les chambres, les ouvrant une par une jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la porte de Byakuya. Elle y vit un lit défait et elle entendit l'eau couler de la salle de bain de Byakuya (moi aussi en veux une pour moi tout seule T.T.

Kukaku devint pâle en voyant des affaires féminines éparpillées dans la chambre de Byakuya. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Elle partie chez Orihimé, Rangiku, Hinamorie et Tatsuki, ses voisines qui étaient toutes folles de Byakuya. Elles parlèrent de Yoruichi et de Byakuya pour savoir si Kukaku devait mettre sa menace à exécution. Elles votèrent oui et Kukaku alla chez elle pour téléphoner.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec le téléphone, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et se fut Ganju qui l'ouvrit. Il lui indiqua où se trouvait Kukaku.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. »

Kukaku stoppa son geste et se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Cette personne lui prit le téléphone des mains et le posa.

« Melle, pourquoi avez vous fais cela ?

-J'ai à vous parler, déclara Yoruichi.

-Il a abusé de vous et en plus vous êtes mineure.

-Je ne le suis plus depuis deux mois et puis c'est moi qui …

-C'est votre prof et vous …

-Il ne l'est plus.

-Quoi !?

-C'est les vacances et dans une semaine c'est les examens alors il ne l'ai plus. »

Yoruichi se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand elle se retourna et demanda.

« Vous ressentez quoi pour lui ?

-Rien … Ah, je vous conseille de ne pas vous promener dans le quartier si vous ne voulez pas avoir d 'ennemies.

-Pardon ?

-Toutes les filles du quartier le veulent alors …

-Je suppose que vous aussi. »

Yoruichi partit après que Kukaku lui ai confirmé ses pensées. Elle retrouva Byakuya, dans le salon, lisant un livre qu'il referma lorsque Yoruichi l'enlaça.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Une fois que le baiser prit fin, il fit basculer Yoruichi sur le canapé et recommença à l'embrasser se laissant enlever sa chemise par son élève. Byakuya commençait lui à défaire les boutons de la robe de son amante quand Yoruichi déclara.

« Arrêtes.

-…, Byakuya la regarda.

-S'il te plait, non.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, dit-il en se rasseyant.

-Vraiment ??!! Dans ce cas. »

Yoruichi l'embrassa ne voulant plus que ça s'arrête, voulant à tout prix être avec lui, à lui. Byakuya venait de se retrouver dans la même position que quelque minutes quand…

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. Révélation de sentiments

« BONJOUR NII-SAMA* !!! »

Arrêt sur image : Byakuya et Yoruichi, à moitié en sous-vêtements, en train de s'embrasser et cette personne, rouge pivoine, arrivant. Byakuya fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais tu vas sortir oui Rukia !!! hurla Byakuya »

Rukia ne se fit pas prier pour le faire et obéit à l'ordre de son frère. Yoruichi et Byakuya se rhabillèrent avant qu'il n'aille voir où était Rukia, qui était partie en laissant un mot « Repasserai plus tard, je t'appelle. Rukia »

Yoruichi qui était restée dans la maison se mit à rire quand elle vit Byakuya aussi rouge, lui par contre ne riait pas. Elle lui demanda qui était cette jeune fille mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle pour poser une question.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que j'arrête tout à l'heure si c'était pour recommencer deux minutes plus tard ?

-Pour rien, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu voulais me tester non ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, dit-elle en élargissant son sourire.

-Viens par ici toi ! »

Byakuya la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant passionnément tout en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. De nouveau sans vêtements, Byakuya reprenait son exploration où il l'avait arrêté goûtant chaque parcelle de peau sucrée de sa compagne lorsqu'un portable sonna. Aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention mais le bruit était tellement énervant qu'ils le cherchèrent. C'était celui de Yoruichi qui en voyant le nom inscrit sur le téléphone hésita à décrocher.

« Allô.

-T'ES OÚ BORDEL ?!!!

-Bonjour papa, murmura-t-elle en voyant Byakuya se rapprocher d'elle.

-T'ES OÚ ? !!!! hurla-t-il une fois de plus.

-Arrête s'il te plait, dit-elle pour Byakuya qui la cherchait d'une certaine façon car il embrassait sa nuque puis ses épaules tout en lui faisant des caresses dans le dos avec ses mains qui ne faisait que des aller retours.

-Á QUI TU PARLES ??

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux, déclara t-elle froidement à son père.

-Que tu me dises où tu es et avec qui !

-Cela ne te regarde pas, dit-elle, et j'ai des choses à faire alors salut. »

Sur ses mots, elle raccrocha et éteignit son portable sous le regard inquiet de Byakuya. Il la prit dans ses bras quand il lut dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou où elle y déposa de tendre baiser mais Byakuya l'écarta de lui quand il sentit que ses baisers étaient différents. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je me sens bien dans tes bras, si bien que je ne veux plus les quitter, déclara-t-elle en souriant. »

Byakuya l'embrassa doucement et s'allongea avec elle sur le lit. Il fut surprit de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'endormit. Il releva les couvertures avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Buyakuya n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis une heure. La cause : Yoruichi qui pleurait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle l'avait surpris avec son ton sûr d'elle et son sourire. Depuis le temps, cela l'avait toujours fasciné. Son ton autoritaire, sa joie de vivre, et … et tout en elle lui plaisait. Il se leva voyant qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir et alla prendre un bain.

Yoruichi entendit l'eau couler et s'arrêter puis quelqu'un qui entre dans l'eau puis plus un seul bruit. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle alla se placer à côté de lui et déclara.

« Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi pour réviser et il faut que je parle à ma famille.

-Tu pars quand ?demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.

-Je …, dit-elle en ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Reste un ou deux jours, on révisera ensemble et comme il reste trois jours, tu auras le temps de voir ta famille.

-D'accord, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu prends ce bain avec moi ?

-Non, lui dit-elle en se levant.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il étonné.

-Je sais comment ça va se finir alors …

-Cela te dérangerais ?

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas. »

Byakuya la prit par la taille et la fit atterrir dans le bain. Yoruichi le regardait, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Le voyant très bien, Byakuya lui expliqua.

« A chaque fois que l'on commence, on nous interromps.

-Comme quoi ?

-La voisine, ma sœur, ton père. Tout ça en deux jours, je commence à en avoir marre, moi, je veux que tu sois à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-Je vois, mais maintenant je… »

Byakuya l'embrassa la coupant dans sa phrase et passa très vite ses mains sous son T-shirt. Mais Yoruichi l'interrompit. Après tout il lui avait demandé de rester pour réviser donc elle se leva et partit, le laissant finir de prendre son bain. Byakuya accepta après tout, après les examens ils auraient tout le temps pour eux.

Deux jours plus tard :

« Cos²2a(x+y).sin(2b+z).

-Euh … Je ne sais pas, déclara Yoruichi.

Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand même.

-Si je réponds juste, tu ne m'embrasses pas alors je ne dis rien.

-Je ferais mieux de changer la règle alors …

-Ben vas-y.

-Ok. Si tu réponds bon, je t'embrasse et si tu réponds faux, je ne t'embrasse plus, d'accord ?

-Bon, tu choisis, répondit-elle en soufflant. »

Yoruichi eut de nombreux baisers, tous en fait et Byakuya décida de la laisser partir voir ses parents.

Demeure Shihoïn :

Yoruichi était pâle et se demanda si elle ne devait pas rebrousser chemin. Elle sonna et se fût Tessaï, le majordome, qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui indiqua où la réunion se passait et la conduisit jusqu'à la pièce en question.

« Nous vous attendions Melle Shihoïn. »

Voilà le chapitre 3 est fini et mes examens aussi génial mais j'en ai bientôt d'autres donc pour le chapitre 4 il faudra attendre. Laissez des reviews se serais sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Famille et résolution

Désolé du retard mais plaignez vous à mes prof et pas à moi. Voilà le chapitre est enfin arriver.

Yoruichi n'en revenait pas, il y avait toute sa famille.

« Asseyez-vous, déclara son père.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Pourquoi nous avoir demander de venir ?demanda sa mère.

-Je voudrai vous dire une chose importante.

-Vas-y, on t'écou…

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à demander avant, déclara son père. Où étais-tu cette semaine ?

-J'y viens justement. Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous dire que même si je viens d'avoir mes 18 ans, je refuse catégoriquement de vous succéder.

-QUOI !!! Il en ai hors de question, tu reprendra la tête de la famille à la fin de ta semaine d'examen. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, hurla-t-il.

-J'ai dis non, c'est non. Et en plus, je suis…tombée amoureuse, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

-C'est QUI !!!

-Quelqu'un.

-C'est QUI !!!!! »

Yoruichi se leva, ne voulant plus le voir. Il n'accepte jamais mes décisions alors pourquoi je lui obéirais, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il lui dit :

« Je viendrais te chercher lundi, je te laisse ton week-end pour préparer tes affaires et je serais chez toi à 8h.

-Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas là, lundi, répondit-elle froidement.

-Je te conseille d'être là car il sera très simple pour moi de te retrouver. »

Elle sortit et claqua la porte. La brune se précipita dehors ne voulant plus être dans cette demeure.

Yoruichi rentra chez elle et appuya sur le répondeur où il y avait trois messages.

« ' _Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Premier :'_

-Yoruichi, c'est moi, j'espère que tu vas bien, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine, rappelle s'il te plait. _A 10h._

-Soi Fong, toujours inquiète, déclara Yoruichi.

'Deuxième message'

-Bonjour princesse, je sais que tu viens de partir mais tu me manques déjà. Un conseil, ne t'énerves pas avec ton père. _'à 14h05'_

-Trop tard Byakuya.

-'_Troisième message'_

-C'est de nouveau moi, comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles je m'inquiète. Tu es partie à 14h et il est 18h30 alors … rappelle moi s'il te plait. »

Yoruichi n'était pas rentrée directement, elle était allée chez Soi Fong et elles avaient discuté. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de son amant.

« Allo ?

-C'est moi.

-Ravi de t'entendre princesse, je suppose que tu es chez toi.

-Moi aussi et oui je suis chez moi.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?demanda-t-il après avoir remarquer que la voix de Yoruichi était faible.

-Très mal. Quand je lui ai dit que je refusais de reprendre la tête de la famille, il s'est énervé et …

-Et quoi ?? Je suppose que tu lui as dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus.

-… Je lui ai dit que j'étais …

-Que tu étais quoi Yoruichi ?

-… Que j 'étais tombée amoureuse.

-…

-Il s'est énervé encore plus.

-Et tu es partie c'est ça ?

-Oui et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher lundi à 8h après la semaine d'examen.

-Yoruichi ne …

-Bip … bip … bip … »

Elle avait raccroché. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait prévus de faire.

« Je ne peux pas lui obéir. »

Elle s'endormit très vite laissant la boîte de somnifères à côté d'elle.

La semaine d'examen passa très vite pour Yoruichi qui avait l'esprit occupé mais pas pour Byakuya qui n'avait pas eut de ses nouvelles depuis leur dernière discussion. A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, elle ne répondait pas , il lui laissa près de 100 messages mais rien. Il décida donc d'aller la voir.

Il sonna plusieurs fois et personne ne répondait mais la porte était ouverte =, il entra donc. Il entendit de l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain mais légèrement, il se dirigea donc vers cette endroit où il resta quelques temps sur place devant la scène : Yoruichi, inconsciente, avait le poignet en sang.

Le prochain chapitre ne portera pas de nom sinon il n'y aura plus de surprises et j'espère qu'il arrivera vite. Dites moi ce que vous pensez ce serais gentil.


	5. Hôpital et rencontres

Bonjour voilà le chapitre 5 que vous attendez et désolé du retard je n'arrivait pas à trouver la fin de l'histoire mais maintenant c'est bon.

Byakuya se précipita vers elle, il prit son pouls et arracha un morceau de chemise pour lui faire un bandage. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'un hôpital pour avoir une ambulance.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et emmenèrent Yoruichi à l'hôpital. Byaukyua y alla aussi et appela la famille Shihoïn pour les prévenir. Il tomba sur le chef de famille.

« Allô ?

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur de maths de Mademoiselle Shihoïn.

-Oui et que voulez-vous ?

-Je voulais juste vous dire que mademoiselle Shihoïn a été transférée à l'hôpital Kurosaky il y a quelques minutes.

-QUOI QU'EST –CE QU'ELLE A ?

-Je vous conseille juste de venir. »

Byakuya raccrocha et attendit 'patiemment' que sa famille arrive ainsi que le médecin.

Les parents de la jeune fille arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se regardèrent froidement et se fut Isshin, le médecin qui arrêta ses regards.

« Bonjour.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda son père. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Vous êtes son père ?

-Oui.

-Votre fille a voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle souhaiterait voir par contre Madame Shihoïn et Monsieur Kuchiki. »

Byakuya se leva et suivit Isshin et la jeune femme à la chambre de sa petite amie.

Quand ils entrèrent, elle avait le regard dans le vide et se tourna vers eux avec un faux sourire. Le médecin se tourna vers eux et leurs souhaita une bonne journée.

« Yoruichi, ma chérie, dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu …

-Maman, lâches moi tu m'étrangles, déclara Yoruichi.

-D'accord.

La mère s'écarta d'elle et reprit.

Pourquoi as-tu voulu que Monsieur Kuchiki vienne et pas ton père ?

-Parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre.

L'ex-étudiante se tourna vers Byakuya.

-Yoruichi.

-Byakuya, quelque chose me tracasse, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore passé de savon ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi. Que tu es irresponsable, folle idiote sotte et complètement …

-…

-Pourquoi as-tu voulut faire ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir.

-C'est peut-être ce que je voulais.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

-Maman, je te présente Byakuya Kuchiki mon prof de maths et aussi la personne qui occupe la plus grande partie de mon cœur.

-Alors c'était chez lui que tu étais cette semaine, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vois, il va donc falloir que je parle à ton père.

Elle laissa sa fille, qui avait retrouvé son sourire, et son 'professeur'.»

Mme Shihoïn sortit voir son mari et Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait se reposer et qui allait devoir aller chercher des vêtements pour elle.

« Et tu y vas quand ? Demanda t-elle en l'attirant à elle.

_Maintenant car tu dois dormir, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur. »

Elle l'embrassa et le laissa partir. Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa madame Shihoïn qui l'attendait.

« J'ai pu remarquer qu'une fois sortit, votre regard à changer. Vous l'aimez vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avez vous été chez elle aujourd'hui ?

-Dimanche quand elle m'a appelé, elle a raccroché après m'avoir dit que son père viendrait la cherchait lundi. Et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis alors je me suis inquiété.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

-Je l'aime réellement et je ne laisserai personne la faire souffrir. »

Sur ces mots, Byakuya partit laissant madame Shihoïn sur place.

* * *

Pendant que Byakuya était partit chercher des affaires à Yoruichi , ses parents à elle se disputaient devant la chambre de leur fille qu'ils croyaient endormis.

« Il est hors de question qu'elle le revoie.

-Ta fille l'aime respecte un peu ses décisions !

-Non regarde où elle s'est retrouvée par SA faute !!

-Pas par sa faute mais par la TIENNE ! Elle t'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne reprendrait jamais la tête de la famille et elle a goûter au bonheur que tu ne lui as pas donné alors maintenant elle ne veut plus le quitter. J'aurai fait pareil à sa place !!!

-J'AI DIS NON ALORS C'EST NON !!!! »

Il partit et sa mère resta là désespéré. Elle regarda dans la chambre de sa fille et vu Yoruichi de dos mais celle-ci pleurait. Lorsque les pas de sa mère furent assez loin elle se leva et se dirigea vers le toit. Elle enleva ses bandages ou plutôt les arracha.

Bonjour encore désolé du retard mais j'ai fini de l'écrire alors cela sera un peu plus réguler et merci de me dire ce que vous en penser.


	6. Retrouvailles

Byakuya et la mère de Yoruichi cherchaient cette dernière. Son amant partit directement vers le toit sachant qu'elle détestait être enfermée. Il la trouva assise contre le mur, inconsciente. Il lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle lui tendit son bras et Byakuya en refit les pansements. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers elle et la gifla. Yoruichi ne releva pas la tête. Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

« Ne recommence plus, plus jamais. »

Yoruichi ne put plus les retenir et fondit en larmes dans ses bras en lui rendant son étreinte.

La mère de Yoruichi, qui avait assisté à toute la scène n'en revenait pas, elle l'aimait réellement et aucune personne n'arriverait à les séparer. Elle descendit quand elle vit Byakuya portait Yoruichi et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur.

Le professeur de maths passa devant le père de la jeune fille et lui lança un regard glacial. Il la déposa sur le lit, l'embrassa et la laissa au médecin. Il se tourna vers le père et « l'invita » à le suivre dans le couloir. Se fût Byakuya qui prit la parole.

« Que lui avez-vous dis pour qu'elle quitte sa chambre ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dis et quant à vous je vous conseille de ne plus la voir !

-Et en quel honneur vous permettez-vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ? Par votre faute je l'ai vu rater ses cours perdre son sang froid pleurer et elle a voulut se suicider.

-Si elle l'a fait, c'est de votre faute, pas la mienne. »

Byakuya le plaqua contre le mur ne voulant plus qu'il s'approche de Yoruichi, il relâcha un petit peu son étreinte.

« Continuez à la voir et cela pourra mal se finir, déclara le père.

-Est-ce des menaces ?

-Juste un conseil que vous devriez suivre. »

Le père de sa petite amie partit et Byakuya rentra dans la chambre de Yoruichi.

Le médecin avait fini de l'ausculter et les informa que son état de santé était stable, puis il les laissa. La mère de Yoruichi suivit des yeux Byakuya qui prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit.

Se fût Yoruichi qui l'embrassa car elle lisait dans ses yeux beaucoup d'inquiétude même s'il avait un air froid.

« Comment cela s'est passé avec lui ?

-Il est partit.

-Je vais vous laisser. Faites attention à elle car il fera tout, j'ai bien dis tout pour la ramener. »

Sur ses paroles, elle les laissa et décida de rentrer chez elle. Yoruichi et Byakuya parlaient de tout et de rien, surtout de rien quand une infirmière arriva, disant que c'était la fin des visites.

Yoruichi regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était 19h.

« Il ne peut pas rester 5 minutes de plus.

-Cinq mais pas plus. »

L'infirmière repartit et Yoruichi expliqua rapidement comment c'était passer ses examens puis il du partir.

Byakuya, qui était complètement crevé, décida de prendre un bain et d'aller coucher mais il ne put faire qu'une des deux choses car son portable sonna.

« Allô ?

-Bonsoir Nii sama.

-Bonsoir Rukia. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et je vous appelle pour une raison particulière.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Les membres de la famille voudraient rencontrer la jeune fille avec qui vous étiez quand je suis venue.

-Comment l'ont-ils appris ?

-Quand je suis venue la dernière fois, il y avait grand-père avec moi dans la voiture. Je lui ai dis ce qu'il s'est passé. Pardon si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-Tu n'as pas à dire cela Rukia. Je lui en parle et je te rappelle. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Tout à fait. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit Nii sama.

-bonne nuit, Rukia."

Byakuya ne voulait pas de ce rendez-vous. Il alla dans la salle de bain et pris un somnifère pour dormir. Il s'allongea sur son lit commençant à ressentir les effets du médicament lorsqu'il reçut un message.

"Tu me manques !!!" Byakuya attrapa son portable et répondit. Puis le somnifère fit complètement effet et il s'endormit sans se rendre compte que son téléphone sonnait. "Bonne nuit mon ange"

à l'Hospital :

Yoruichi ne dormait pas, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas de photos de lui mais que lui avait des photos d'elle. Elle reçut l'accusé de réception et attendit qu'il réponde. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle coupa son portable quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas. Elle pensa qu'il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas répondre. Elle mangea puis s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Byakuya était en retard, cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Yoruichi l'attendait car elle était pressée de sortir de l'Hospital (il doit signer les papiers) et aussi de le serrer dans ses bras. Il arriva enfin sous le regard attendu de son amante. Son professeur signa les papiers puis l'emmena déjeuner.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Yoruichi lui demanda :

"Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?

-Embouteillage, répondit-il simplement.

-Arrêtes, je te connais, dit-elle en le voyant détourné la tête.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclara-t-il en rougissant."

Yoruichi ouvrit la boite et y vit un magnifique pendentif en forme d'ange. La brune leva les yeux vers Byakuya qui se levait et se plaça derrière elle pour lui accrocher le collier. Il l'embrassa puis retourna à sa place décidant de lui parler.

"Yoruichi écoute, tu te souviens du jour où ma sœur est venue ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Après qu'elle nous ai vu, elle en a parlé à Grand-père qui a prévenu la famille...

-Et ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'il se soit arrêté.

-Veux-tu les rencontrer ? ils peuvent être …

-D'accord, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Mais ils...

-Ecoute, ils ne peuvent pas être pires que mon père.

-oui mais à chaque fois...

-Chut, s'il te plait, dit-elle en l'embrassant."

Ils ne parlèrent plus de leur famille mais d'eux quand Byakuya entendit son portable sonnait.

"Bonne nuit mon ange"

Byakuya regarda Yoruichi qui s'était mise à rire en voyant qu'il ne lisait le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé que maintenant.

Ils finirent de déjeuner puis partirent chez Yoruichi. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Yoruichi l'embrassa tout en l'emmenant en haut. Byakuya s'assit sur le lit mais il fut vite allongeait quand Yoruichi se plaça au-dessus de lui. Elle déboutonnait sa chemise pendant qu'il l'attirait à lui. En un mouvement, Yoruichi se retrouva allongeait sur le lit et Byakuya au-dessus. Byakuya souriait. Ils s'embrassèrent puis le baiser s'approfondit. Byakuya arrêté le baiser pour embrasser la nuque de son élève quand il se stoppa subitement en observant la porte.


	7. Fuite

Pardon je suis désolée du retard masi avec les cours et tout je n'es pas beaucoup de temps... J'espère que vous apprécirez et merci à ceux qui ont lut et qui ont laissé de review et pour les autres aussi.

* * *

"Soi ... Soi Fong, articula difficilement la jeune fille après avoir suivit le regard de son amant.

-Je ... je vais attendre dans le jardin.

Soi Fong partit et Byakuya s'allongea sur le dos.

-il va falloir que l'on s'enfuit s'il l'on veut être tranquille cinq minutes, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh si !

Elle l'embrassa et remit son haut.

-Tu viens ou pas ?

-Oui."

Ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard et Yoruichi prépara un thé pour Soi Fong, un café pour Byakuya et un chocolat pour elle même pendant que le professeur de maths allait voir une de ses ancienne élèves.

"Soi Fong.

-Professeur Kuchiki.

-Non, je ne suis plus votre professeur, appelez moi Byakuya.

-A une condition, ne me vouvoyé plus.

-D'accord."

Yoruichi arriva avec les boissons et des gâteaux puis ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure quand Soi Fong en vint au but de sa visite.

"Ton père m'a demandé de vérifié que tu ne faisais pas de bêtises et je vois que tu es en pleine forme donc il n'a pas à s'en faire.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris le sens du mot 'Bêtise' Soi Fong, déclara Yoruichi.

-A bon, il ne voulait pas parler du fait que tu es voulue te suicider ?

-Non, il parlait de Byakuya et moi.

-D'accord, et vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Parce que si c'est ça alors je vais lui dire que je vous ai arrêté.

-On a déjà à couché ensemble, déclara Byakuya.

-Dans ce cas, il ne vas pas être content. »

Byakuya se rappela qu'il avait des copies en retard et s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes filles puis il partit.

Soi Fong se tourna vers la plus vielle et lui demanda sérieusement:

« L'aimes-tu réellement ou c'est juste une passion ?

-Non, je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Soi Fong et Yoruichi continuèrent de parler de garçons durant toute la fin de l'après midi puis après que l'adolescente partie, Yoruichi et Byakuya discutaient sur msn.

« Es-tu toujours d'accord pour Mardi ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dis toute à l'heure …

-Juste au cas où tu aurais changer d'avis.

-Byakuya …

Attends, je reviens, on a sonné à la porte »

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Elle se stupéfia lorsqu'elle vit sa mère sur le bord de sa porte. Elle lui demanda si elle était seule ce soir. Yoruichi lui répondit que oui et lui demanda pourquoi une telle question.

« Ton père fera tout pour que tu ne le vois plus. Je te conseille de rester avec lui pendant ses deux mois de vacances.

-Avec plaisir, déclara Byakuya sur le seuil de la porte.

-Comment … peux-tu être connecté et …

-Grâce à mon portable ! J'ai fini de corriger mes copies et j'avais envie de te voir alors …, dit-il en la prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant

-Donc vous êtes d'accord pour passé les vacances avec elle, c'est ça ?

-Attends, je l'aurai vu si tu étais connecté grâce à ton portable.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de madame Shihoïn et il se tourna vers son ex-élève, ca te dérange tant que ça sue je sois là ?

-absolument pas, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bon je vous laisse, déclara sa mère. Et vous monsieur Kuchiki prenez soin d'elle et faites attention, s'il vous plait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Byakuya et Yoruichi étaient montés dans la chambre de cette dernière pour faire ses valises. Devant les tonnes d'affaires, Byakuya préféra la regarder faire.

« dis, je prends quoi ?

-Alors la mini jupe devant toi, le haut blanc dans le placard comme ça je vais bien m'amuser, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Non mais pervers, répondit-elle en lui balançant un oreiller en pleine figure.

-Oh !!!! Je suis ton professeur.

-Ex-professeur.

-Dans ce cas, ton amant.

-Ex … peut être.

-Quoi ! »

Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et Yoruichi se retrouva allongeait sur le lit ses deux mains emprisonnaient avec une de son petit ami. Il lui demanda de répéter.

« Ex ammhm ... » Byakuya l'embrassa passionnément ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quand le baiser prit fin, Yoruichi rectifia « Merveilleux amant »

« C'est sans un bruit sans un mot que je fuis loin de tes mots ... » Chanson: Le choix

Yoruichi décida de ne pas répondre au téléphone, étant confortablement installé mais comme cette personne insistait Yourichi se leva et décrocha.

« Allô !

-Yoruichi, dis moi que tu es partie ! Déclara sa mère inquiète.

-Non, on est encore là.

-T'en a pour combien de temps ?

-Une demi heure.

-Tu as dix minutes !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton père vient te voir et te ramener !

-D'accord, je t'appelle dès que l'on rentre. »

Byakuya avait commencé à faire les affaires de la jeune fille dès la première phrase et il avait presque fini. Yoruichi l'aida à terminer.

Puis ils partirent.

* * *

J'amie vraiment pas les parents mes c'est pas grave si ils n'existaient pas, il n'y aurait rien ^^. Le prochain chapitre est plus spécial et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Ce sera: Belle famille.


	8. Belle Famille

-Hello, je poste beaucoup plus vite que pour le dernier car je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours ^^ Aï !!!!!! Sa va pas tu as perdu la tête

-Tu bosse et discutes pas !

-Mais Odvie ! T T

-Allez tout de suite !

-Non. _Lève mon point et l'affronte en tremblant._

_Petite bagarre entre fille._

-Allez bouges de ton ordi ! C'est ton année que tu joues !

-M'en fout, t'es pas gentille OUINNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!

_Je pars en courant._

-Je vous laisse lire quand même sinon elle va me tuer, _déclara Odvie en partant tranquillement les mains dans les poches._

* * *

Voici le chapitre 8, il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'aurai une question, je voudrais savoir : comment voulez-vous que l'histoire finisse ? Pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Yoruichi était légèrement tendu à cause du stress que lui transmettait Byakuya. AU bout d'une heure, elle lui demanda de se mettre sur le côté et d'arrêter la voiture. Son ex-professeur la regarda mais elle ne lui expliqua pas la raison et se contenta de descendre.

Il la suivit et se stoppa quand il la vit s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda:

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Elle dédaigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui et sourit.

-Tu me refiles ton stress et ça m'énerve alors on ne repartira que quand tu seras calmé.

-Dans ce cas, on n'est pas prêt de partir d'ici."

Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel bleu mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Yoruichi se rassit et mit la tête de son amant sur ses jambes. Byakuya se laissa faire et se calma peu à peu.

"Tu as tant peur que çà ?

-Pas "peur", je me demande juste ce qu'ils vont vouloir te faire pendant que nous serons là-haut.

-T'inquiètes pas, je les enverrai balader comme toi à notre premier cour."

Byakuya sourit et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Yoruichi remarqua que leur maison était aussi grande que celle de ses parents.

Se fût Rukia qui les accueilli. Quand elle vit Yoruichi, elle détourna la tête tellement elle était gênée. Yoruichi le remarqua et lui expliqua qu'elle avait tout oublié. Rukia sourit faiblement et se présenta.

"Bonjour, Rukia Kuchiki.

-Yoruichi, enchanté.

-Je vous conseil de vous changé avant d'aller manger car il est déjà 18h30. Je vais vous...

-Tu

-Pardon ?

-Tutoyez-moi, j'en ai marre d'entendre "vous".

Le sourire de Rukia augmenta un peu plus.

-d'accord, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Non, Rukia, fais transférer ses affaires dans ma chambre s'il te plait.

-Oui, Nii-sama (grand frère)

Elle partit et Yoruichi se tourna vers son amant qui ne la regardait pas mais il tourna les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle lui prit la main. Ils avancèrent vers la maison.

Yoruichi et Byakuya se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. A peine arrivée, Yoruichi se dirigea vers ses bagages et commença à cherchait ses affaires pour se changer. Elle se retourna vers Byakuya et celui-ci la poussa doucement sur le lit après avoir enlevé les bagages.

Youichi et Byakuya étaient allongés quand Ukitake entra dans la chambre.

"Désolé, je dérange ?

-Oui, déclara Byakuya -Non, dit Yoruichi en se relevant."

Byakuya et Ukitake discutaient pendant que la future bachelière se changeait.

"Comment crois -tu que cela va se passer ?

-Mal.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils n'aiment pas les personnes de la famille Shihoïn et ils risquent de la pousser à bout sans savoir qu'elle est de cette famille.

-Sur ce point tu as raison et comme ça elle pourra voir leur vrai visage.

-Oui peut être mais..."

Yoruichi sortit de la chambre. Byakuya et Ukitake la regardaient de la tête au pied. La jeune fille portait une robe rouge ses cheveux attachés par des rubans de la même couleur. La robe s'arrêtait aux genoux.

L'horloge sonna 19h et tous trois descendirent les escaliers pour aller dans la salle à manger.

La pièce était vaste et une immense table se trouvait au milieu.

"Je vois que vois êtes à l'heure, dit Yukie.

-Ravie de vous revoir, monsieur Nyaku, déclara Ukitake.

-Ukitake, Byakuya, répondit son père. »

Monsieur Nyaku, le père de Byakuya ignora complètement Yoruichi mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention.

Byakuya la présenta à sa mère, Yukie, à son père et d'autres personnes de la famille puis ils s'installèrent à table.

Ukitake, discutait avec Yoruichi et Byakuya, étant assise entre les deux; puis monsieur Nyaku, ayant trop bu commença à monter le ton.

«C'est une famille d'idiot, ils n'ont rein à faire dans la même classe que nous !

-Ouais, la famille Shihoïn n'a rien a y faire, rajouta l'un d'eux. »

Yoruichi les regarda sans rien dire.

« Ouais, ils savent l'ouvrir... »

Cela continua pendant 10 minutes. Byakuya regardait depuis le début Yoruichi et il savait son caractère. Il comprit très vite qu'elle bouillonnait sur place. Il regarda aussi Ukitake, qui l'avait aussi remarqué.

« Vous allez vous la fermer ! Déclara Yoruichi en se leva.

-Cela ne vous plait pas peut-être Mademoiselle Yoruichi ? Vous semblez bien aimer cette famille.

-Ce n'est pas le cas !

-alors pourquoi la défendre ? Demanda Nyaku encore plus saoul.

-C'est la mienne de famille !! »

Elle se leva et sortit. Ukitake regarda son ami.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as rattrape pas ?

-Je vais attendre qu'elle se calme. »

Yoruichi était folle de rage et elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Il leurs aura fallu peu de temps; »

Yoruichi tourna la tête pour voir qu'une petite fille se trouvait au bas des escaliers. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux de Rukia ainsi que ses yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda Yoruichi.

-Hisana Kuchiki, répondit la petite fille. Je suis la sœur de Rukia et de Nii-sama. »

Yoruichi et Hisana discutèrent quelques minutes lorsque la plus jeune des deux entendit l'horloge sonnait 20h. Hisana demanda à Yoruichi de lui racontait une histoire et celle-ci accepta. Toutes deux partirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

L'ancienne élève lui raconta son histoire avec Byakuya en changeant tous les prénoms. Quand elle eut fini, Hisana demanda:

« comment cela se fini,

-Je ne sais pas Hisana, je ne sais pas. »

Yoruichi l'embrassa, se leva puis sortit. Elle retrouva la chambre de son amant facilement et s'allongea sur le lit puis regarda le plafond. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne dédaigna pas se lever ni même le regarder. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une demi-heure.

Se fut Yoruichi qui brisa le silence.

"Comptes-tu rester encore longtemps devant la porte Byakuya ?

-Comptes-tu me regarder un jour ?

-Le plafond est très intéressant tu sais."

Byakuya se rapprocha du lit et s'y assis. Quant à elle, Yoruichi se colla contre lui et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était différent de ceux qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Celui là était doux, tendre, le plus sincère et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son amant.

Le baiser doux devint plus passionné et plus profond. Yoruichi se releva et se colla plus contre son amant qui n'avait pas bouger. Elle s'écarta quelques secondes pour débarrasser son amant de son tee-shirt. Quant à lui, il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son ancienne élève pour détacher ses rubans et les laissa retomber entre ses mains qui avaient commencé à lui enlever sa robe.

Yoruichi caressait la peau laiteuse de son amant, puis se recula de nouveau. Ils s'allongèrent et le baiser reprit de son envergure.

Byakuya voulait aller plus loin, Yoruichi voulait juste lui appartenir. Nu dans la chambre, ils s'enfoncèrent sous les couvertures. Byakuya quitta sa bouche et descendit le long de son cou pour arriver au niveau des épaules.

Sous les caresses, Yoruichi plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il arrêta sous le geste et compris dans son regard qu'elle était tendue. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui eu pour effet de la calmer. Byakuya reprit ses caresses. Yoruichi ne tenait presque plus, à chaque endroit où Byakuya passait, sa peau était en feu. Byakuya s'arrêta en l'entendant gémir et il l'a regarda. Il attendait la permission pour aller plus loin quand il vit que Yoruichi lui souriait, Byakuya comprit qu'il l'avait.

* * *

Yoruichi alla se blottir dans ses bras. Elle caressa son torse. La brune arrêta et l'embrassa chastement. Il la regarda et lui murmura :

« Pardon. »

Yoruichi s'enfouit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est pour ça ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me les présenter. Bon bref passons. »

Yoruichi se plaça au-dessus de lui et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu es beau. » Elle l'embrasse et retourna à sa place.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient allongés et qu'ils ne disaient rien. Leur silence était apaisant et serin. Byakuya regarda Yoruichi et il vit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle s'amusait du bout des doigts à passer partout sur le torse de son amant, lui envoyant des frissons.

« On dirait que cela vous amuse Mademoiselle Shihoïn.

-A peine monsieur Kuchiki, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Ne jouez pas à effrontée avec moi mademoiselle.

-Mais je ne joue pas monsieur.

-Bon … Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Tu changes vite de sujet, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Non mais j'ai faim et je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger quelque chose.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Et tu veux quoi ?

-Toi !

- … »

Yoruichi explosa de rire devant la tête de son amant qui était exaspéré. Byakuya lui reposa la question mais elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en fichait.

Son amant se leva, enfila quelque chose avant de sortir. Yoruichi, quand à elle, sourit et se mit à rire e, revoyant la tête de son amant quand elle lui dit que c'est lui qu'elle voulait. Elle se calma avant qu'il ne rentre.

Elle le regarda fixement en le voyant arriver avec un plateau plein de pâtisseries.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas pris de dessert au soir .

-Oui, et il y a quoi ?

-Éclairs aux chocolats, mille feuille, choux à la crème et d'autre choses, dit-il en posant le plateau sur la commode à côté de son ex-élève.

-Oh zut, murmura-t-elle avec une voix d'enfants, il n'y a pas ce que je voulais.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais par pur curiosité ?

-Un gâteau très spécial, reprit-elle sur le même ton.

-Vas-y dis, et je vais te le chercher.

-Ouais d'accord, dit-elle en se levant et en l'attrapant par le bras, je te veux ! »

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour qu'il ne parte pas.

« On devrait dormir.

-Pas envie, dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres avec passion. »

Byakuya lui expliqua à la fin du baiser:

« On a une jourmhm ... »

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à lui dire non et elle n'ont plus d'ailleurs mais il réussit quand même à se détacher d'elle pour la faire basculer sous lui.

Il l'embrassa et décidèrent de dormir plus tard.

* * *

_ De retour devant mon ordinateur, je vérifie si elle n'est pas dans les parages et recommences à vous parler._

-BOUBOUILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Au secours !!!!!!!!!!! Elle va me tuer !!!!!!!!!!

-Viens là !!! J'ai deux mots à te dire !_déclara-t-elle furieuse._

-Je vous en pris laissez une review cela la calmera (j'espère).

_Course poursuite dans les rues de notre chère ville perdu._


	9. Résultats des actes

Yoruichi dormait lorsque Byakuya se leva et partit prendre une douche. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa princesse endormie et s'en alla dans la salle de bai. Quand à elle, Yoruichi ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme mais elle ne chercha pas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où se trouver son amant .

Elle ouvrit la porte pour ne faire aucun bruit, puis la referma. Elle enleva la chemise qu'elle portait et rentra sous la douche passant ses mains autour de la taille de Byakuya qui était de dos. Il sursauta au contact des mains froides et se retourna vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa et plaça ses mains dans les siennes. Byakuya la regarda fixement. Sa pâleur l'inquiéta et il la fit sortir de la douche. Elle enfila le peignoir qu'il lui tendait et lorsqu'il mit le sien, il remarqua que sa chemise portait des traces de rouges. Il se tourna vers Yoruichi et eut juste le temps de la rattraper. Il lui fit un bandage et partit l'allonger sur le lit.

Quelqu'un toca et entra dans la pièce pendant que Yoruichi était inconsciente et que Byakuya s'habillait.

« Que lui est-il arrivée ?

… »

La brune se réveilla doucement et vit que Byakuya la fusiller du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? dit-elle en se relevant et en remettant ses idées en place.

-Depuis quand cela s'est rouvert ? demanda-il froidement.

-Pardon ? »

Byakuya lui montra son poignet et Yoruichi comprit pourquoi il était en colère. Elle se leva du lit puis se plaça devant lui.

« Je ne m'en était pas rendu-compte.

-Tu aurais dû le sentir !

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien mais je n'ai pas cherché, je voulais juste te vois alors voilà …

-Yoruichi ….

-Quoi c'est vrai !

-Tu me laisses parler s'il te plait ! Cela c'est rouvert quand ?

-Euh … cette nuit, je crois. J'étais tellement contente d'être à toi que …

« Tousse tousse »

-Oh monsieur Ukitake ! déclara-t-elle en le remarquant.

-Jusshiou, rectifiqua -t-il.

-Oui, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-J'étais venu vous réveiller. Et vous êtes encore en peignoir. »

Yoruichi le remarqua et mit les deux hommes à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, les deux amoureux descendirent dans la cuisine où se trouver Rukia et Hisana qui jouaient et Ukitake qui les regardait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Rukia leur expliqua que la famille ne serait pas là pendant deux jours. Byakuya se tourna vers Yoruichi qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. La petite Hisana se dirigea vers la futur bachelière et demanda :

« Tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans pourquoi ?

-Nii-ama a … euh …

-J'ai 28 ans Hisana, déclara le prof de maths.

Donc tout les deux, vous avez … euh, dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

-On a dix ans d'écart miss. »

Yoruichi s'agenouilla et lui montra comment calculer vite. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent à la piscine et Yoruichi fut étonné de voir que son amant enlevait ses vêtements. Quand à elle, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau en mettant ses pieds dans celle-ci.

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que Yoruichi les regardait lorsque Byakuya se dirigea vers elle. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, son amant la prit par le bras et la fit basculer en avant. Ukitake ayant vu la scène déclara :

« On vous laisse si tu veux Byakuya ! »

Yoruichi se dirigea vers le bord et elle savait que durant les deux jours qu'ils passeraient ici, ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup.

* * *

La brune et le professeur étaient rentrés chez se dernier. Yoruichi décida d'aller voir les résultats au lycée. Byakuya lui proposa de l'emmener mais elle refusa, elle voulait y aller seule. Devant le lycée, il y avait beaucoup de monde et quelqu'un la fit sursauter.

« Soi Fong !

-Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! Ouais !

-Super, moi je n'y suis pas encore all …

-Tu l'as eu avec mention très bien

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai regardé pour toi.

-Ouais c'est génial , déclara-t-elle.

-Et Yoruichi, on fête ça hein !

-Avec plaisir.

-Je t'emmène en boîte ce soir, y'en a une qui vient juste d'ouvrir. On s'y rejoint pour 22h ?

-D'accord. »

Soi Fong lui donna l'adresse et toutes deux rentrèrent.

Byakuya lisait un livre lorsque Yoruichi franchit le seuil de la porte en hurlant.

« JE L'AI EU !!!!!!! »

Son amant ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Je le sais.

-Arrêtes de men…

-… C'est moi qui est corrigé ta copie. Ton numéro était le 2925892.

-Ouais d'accord, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Byakuya la serra contre lui tout en continuant à lire son livre. Le silence était serein et reposant quand Yoruichi se souvint.

« Je sors ce soir.

-Mhm.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-On n'est pas marier donc tu fais ce que tu veux. Et tu y vas avec qui ?

-Soi Fong, elle m'emmène dans la dernière boîte qui vient d'ouvrir. Je dois y être pour 22h.

-D'accord, je t'emmène et je viendrai te chercher quand tu m'appelleras. »

Yoruichi lui répondit en se collant un peu plus à lui. Elle finit par s'endormir et Byakuya la monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le soir (mercredi 21h50) :

« Yoruichi tu vas être en retard !

Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure que la jeune fille de préparait.

-C'est bon j'arrive, pour une fois de plus ou de moins elle ne va pas mourir Soi Fong. »

La brune descendit et ils partirent. Soi Fong attendait Yoruichi dehors et lorsqu'elle vit la voiture en stop ainsi que Yoruichi et Byakuya qui s'embrassaient, elle murmura :

« Pardon Yoru »

La bachelière se dirigea vers son amie et toutes deux rentrèrent dans la boîte. Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq heures que les deux amies étaient là. Soi regarda l'heure et dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle devait passer un coup de téléphone.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard lui expliquant qu'elles allaient devoir partir car l'ambiance allait vite se dégrader. Yoruichi et elle sortirent.

La brune décida d'appeler Byaluya mais quand elle prit son portable, celui-ci tomba de ses mains et la jeune fille perdit connaissance.

* * *

Yoruichi croyait être chez Byakuya mais elle se trompit. Elle reconnut le décors. Elle savait donc qu'elle n'était plus en Amérique mais en Angleterre, à la maison de vacances de son père. Quand elle se leva, elle regarda l'horloge.

« 14h07 mais de quel jour ? »

Elle eut vite la réponse qu'elle attendait quand quelqu'un tourna la clef de la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Maman ?

-…, on est mardi.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-A Londres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un mariage privée sera organiser dans deux semaines. »

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Vous pensez qu'elle sera la le jour de son mariage. Moi ... Je ne vous le dirai pas :)

Prochain chapitre : Nouvelle vie


	10. Nouvelle vie

« Un mariage privé sera organisé dans deux semaines. »

* * *

Yoruichi ne pouvait sortir de la maison, elle était le plus souvent suivi ou surveillée sauf le soir. La veille de son mariage alors que des femmes lui demandaient son avis, elle rétorqua :

« Cela peut-être merveilleux ou une horreur je n'y assisterai pas alors faîtes comme bon vous semblent. »

Sur cette phrase, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Yoruichi pleurait, elle savait qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Ce n'était pas avec un inconnu mais avec Byakuya qu'elle voulait vivre.

Quelqu'un entra et la stoppa dans ses réflexions. Cette personne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Il te manque.

-Maman, je veux être avec lui pas avec un inconnu.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais pour l'instant tu ne peux pas tu peux juste partir. »

Yoruichi écouta sa mère pour qu'elle puisse partir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller en Amérique mais que son oncle Kisuke, le frère de sa mère, avait décidé de l'aider mais à une seule condition, qu'elle fasse deux ans de fac en une. Yoruichi accepta. Sa mère lui dit qu'elle devait partir à minuit pour l'aéroport et que Kisuke l'attendait pour prendre un avion vers le Japon. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui donna sa carte de crédit son code puis s'en alla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi avait réussi à partir sans problème et à se rendre à l'aéroport mais il y avait un petit soucis, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait son oncle. Se fût lui qui vint la voir. Il ressemblait à sa mère. Urahara lui donne son billet et ils prirent l'avion pour le Japon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Abaraï au tableau.

-Mais professeur, je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs.

-Vas faire cet exercice.

-D'accord, souffla Renji. »

Le professeur se mit au fond de la classe pour regarder ses élèves quand autre professeur entra.

« Onizuka, je suis au fond.

-Ah Yoruichi, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Renji, ce n'est pas ça le théorème de Thalès. Tu me le récites s'il te plait.

-Si … euh je ne sais plus, déclara l'élève.

-Bon utilises Pythagore.

-Tu sais qu'il y a un nouveau prof de maths qui arrive le 6, murmura Onizuka.

-Ouais personne ne sait comment il s'appelle c'est ça.

-Et ben en tout cas …

-Renji à ta place, je vais le finir, déclara Yoruichi en voyant que son élève n'y arrivait pas. »

Yoruichi se leva regarda sa montre et dit à ses élèves que cet exercice serait à faire pour le 6 et Hanataro demanda.

« Pourquoi avez vous voulut devenir professeur de maths ?

-C'est mon prof de terminal qui m'a donné envie de le devenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais toujours 10 de moyenne et qu'avec lui je suis montée à 18.

-Vous l'aimiez bien ?

-J'en suis … Allez tout le monde dehors, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-elle en entendant la sonnerie. »

Tous les élèves sortirent et il ne restait dans la classe qu'Onizuka et Yoruichi. Celui-ci attendit qu'elle ferme la porte pour demander.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec lui ?

-Rien.

-Tu allais dire quelque chose quand la cloche a sonné.

-Je ne veux pas que mes élèves me copient.

-Vous avez couché ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- …

-Réponds.

-J'en suis tombé amoureuse c'est tout, déclara-t-elle sur la défensive.

-De puis quand ne l'as-tu pas revu ?

-Cela fait environ 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et que je n'ai pas parlé de lui. »

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit. Elle traversa la cour quand son portable sonna.

« Salut Kisuke.

-S'lut, elle est chez moi, comme tu travailles à la fac demain, le l'emmène à la montagne pendant la semaine de vacances, tu es d'accord ?

-C'est déjà les vacances ?

-Pour elle oui. Donc réponds et …

-Ok, déclara-t-elle exaspérer.

-Merci ma chérie !

-C'est bon arrêtes tes conneries !

-T'énerves pas désolé, s'excusa-t-il en entendant cette phrase.

-Onizuka espèce de pervers attend que je te mette la main dessus !

-A plus tard Yoru. »

Kisuke raccrocha pendant que Yoruichi avait envie de tuer son collège. Elle monta dans sa voiture et alla à son appartement puis réserva une chambre d'hôtel dans la ville d'Okaïdo où elle enseignait.

Elle passa une heure sur la route et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Elle demanda la clef à l'hôtesse et alla dans sa chambre où la brune se fit couler un bain.

Elle se détendit et ses pensées allèrent vers Byakuya qui lui manquait. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et envoya un message à Kisuke avant de s'endormir.

« Bonne vacance. »

« Merci »

* * *

Dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Après je ne posterai pas régulièrement même si je vais essayer je ne promets donc rien.


	11. Rencontre

Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews. Dernier chapitre avant deux semaines.

* * *

Le passa le reste de la matinée à préparer son cours. Son après midi se passa normalement mais elle eut la surprise de recevoir un appel de sa mère.

« Allô ?

-Yoruichi tu peux me passer ton oncle s'il te plait !

-Il n'est pas là.

-Où est-ce que qu'il est encore ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

-A la montagne, il l'a emmené en vacance.

-Bon quand tu as de ces nouvelles tu lui dis de m'appeler.

-Ok.

-Bon, bonne journée princesse. »

Byakuya prit une fois de plus la place de ses pensées les plus profondes et elle n'arrivait pas à le déloger de sa tête. Elle prit le volant et rentra chez elle. Son appartement lui semblait vide et cela lui fit beaucoup de peine. Elle se força à manger et prit prendre une douche. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide et resta en dessous.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son portable sonna et comme elle ne répondait pas, cette personne appela sur le fixe où elle laissa un message.

« Tina t'a appelé. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore rentrer mais j'en doute fort vu l'heure qu'il est. Yoruichi dépêches-toi de me …

-Kisuke !!

-Bon j'te laisse, on m'appelle salut. »

Yoruichi arrêta l'eau, se mit en peignoir et décida de le rappeler. Elle composa son numéro. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et attendit qu'il décroche. Elle tomba plusieurs fois sur le répondeur quand elle décida d'arrêter car il devait être occupé. Il rappela dix minutes plus tard.

« Salut chérie.

-Mhm.

-ça ne va pas ?

-Je … il … lui …on …, dit-elle en commençant à craquer.

-Yoruichi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Depuis hier, je ne pense qu'à lui … je n'arrive pas à l'oublier…

-Yoru, ne pleures pas.

-Tonton je fais quoi dis ? »

Kisuke n'en revenait pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait qu'elle le considère comme son oncle et il avait horreur de savoir qu'elle pleurait. Urahara demanda à Ichigo de rester à la montagne, qu'il avait quelque chose à faire puis il partit.

Yoruichi quant à elle, posa son chocolat sur son bureau et alla s'allongeait sur le lit. La brune enleva son pendentif et regarda l'ange.

Ce pendentif ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle le portait toujours autour du cou depuis que Byakuya lui avait offert

La jeune femme laissa ses larmes coulaient et n'entendit pas la porte de chez elle s'ouvrir ni celle de sa chambre. Elle remarqua seulement cette personne quand celle-ci la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Yoruichi se laissa aller et ses pleures diminuèrent peu à peu. Elle lui raconta tout. Comment elle en était arrivée à penser à lui. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Il lui prit le collier et le posa sur le bureau. Puis il sortit de la chambre en disant « Dort bien chérie. »

Yoruichi avait mal à la tête et quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Kisuke lui demanda si elle allait mieux et si elle comptait aller travailler aujourd'hui. Yoruichi lui répondit affirmatif pour les deux et regarda l'huer : 8h30. Elle partit s'habiller. Elle fut prête en dix minutes et accrocha son ange.

Elle arriva au collège à l'heure et fit cours à ses élèves un quart d'heure quand Onizuka rentra et s'installa à côté de sa collègue qui regarder Hanataro faire un exercice au tableau.

« Voilà, c'est fini, déclara l'élève.

-C'est bien, dit Yoruichi en allant au tableau. Maintenant Abaraï, tu me récites le théorème de Pythagore s'il te plait.

-D'après le théorème de Pythagore, un triangle est rectangle si AB² = AC² + CB².

-Exact maintenant livre page …

-Bonjour mademoiselle, déclara le principal en entrant dans la salle.

-Bonjour.

-Je vous présente le nouveau professeur de maths, j'aimerai que vous lui fassiez visiter l'établissement.

-Avec plaisir. »

Le nouveau professeur entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net.

« Yoruichi !

-Byakuya !

…


	12. Début ou suite de la relation ?

Voici voilou le chapitre 12 est arrivé. Tout compte fais je suis arrivée à le taper en une heure ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

« Yoruichi !

-Byakuya !

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le principal.

-J'euh, oui. C'était mon professeur en terminal. »

Byakuya et Yoruichi n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passer et aucun des deux n'entendit la sonnerie. Ce fût Onizuka qui fit sortit les élèves.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Yoruichi prit la parole.

« Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

- … Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle d'une chose importante.

-Ouais, dit-elle en s'étirant, mais on va discuter dans le parc.

-Pourquoi pas ici ?

-Parce qu'Onizuka est déjà derrière la porte en train d'écouter et ce que l'on a à ce dire ne le concerne en rien. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Onizuka tomba en avant sous le regard surpris de nouveau. Elle lui murmura :

« Je te conseille de ne plus te pointer devant moi et de ne jamais recommencer, tu vois de quoi je parle.

-Oh c'est bon ! Une tape sur le cul ne fait de mal à personne ! »

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et Onizuka se prit une gifle. Elle sortit et Byakuya la suivit. Le parc était vaste et tranquille. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et se fût autour du professeur masculin de prendre la parole après un bref silence.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

-Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles.

-Quand je l'ai fais, mes lettres me revenaient disant que tu avais changé d'adresse et pareil pour le téléphone portable.

-Yoruichi, je … je suis désolé.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser car je me suis fais avoir par ma meilleure amie.

-Soi Fon ? Pourquoi par elle ?

-Mon père la faisait chanter. Il savait que je n'aurais aucun doutes sur elle et il avait raison. Tu te souviens de ce soir là ?

-Oui, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

-Mon père a demandé à Soi de me droguer pour me ramener.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne me contrôlait pas. Et toi, tu étais où ?

-Je suis rester une semaine après ton départ puis je suis partit travailler à New York.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton souvenir était trop présent.

-Mais pourquoi changer … »

Byakuya la prit dans ses bras, voulant profiter du moment avec elle. Inconsciemment, elle lui rendit son étreinte et se sentit sereine. Il lui releva le menton et regarda ses yeux. Il les avait toujours aimé, surtout quand il y avait une lueur qui brillait rien que pour lui. Comme en ce jour, elle avait cette lueur.

Son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus de celui de son ancienne élève et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yoruichi ferma les yeux sous la douceur du baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou rendant le baiser moins chaste. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser lorsque le portable de la jeune fille sonna et qu'elle se décida à décrocher.

« Ma CHERIE !!!!

-La ferme Kisuke ! Et baisse d'un ton, je ne suis pas Sourde !

-Mais ma chérie, commença-t-il sur un ton enjôleur.

-Y'a pas de « mais ma chérie » J'ai un prénom je te rap …

-Passe-moi celui qui est à tes côtés ! déclara-t-il froidement

-Comment … »

Yoruichi regarda dans le par et vit son oncle se dirigeait vers eux. Il ferma son portable quand il ; arriva à leur hauteur. Il se présenta à l'inconnu et attrapa Yoruichi par le bras, la tirant à l'écart.

« C'est qui ?

-Un collègue, et c'est tout, rajouta-t-elle devant son regard insistant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu embrassais tous tes collègues comme tu l'as fais !

-Tu étais là depuis quand ?

-Je te le redemande, c'est qui ?

-Byakuya Kuchiki, murmura-t-elle à contre cœur.

-Quoi ? Dit Kisuke en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Attend Kisuke ! Déclara-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Quoi ? »

Yoruichi lui expliqua pourquoi ils s'étaient embrasser. Kisuke perplexe demanda :

« Tu lui dis quand pour elle ?

-Tu restes à la montagne une semaine ? Déclara-t-elle.

Kisuke confirma d'un signe de tête.

Donc, j'ai une semaine pour lui dire.

-Attend, tu …

-Kisuke, s'il te plait laisse-moi un peu de temps.

* * *

Qui va réveiller les squelettes cacher dans le placard ? ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu un peu plus de romantisme dans le prochain quand même. Mais au fait, qui est "elle " ? :)


	13. Futur Diner ?

-Kisuke s'il te plait, laisses-moi du temps,

-D'accord, »

Urahara lui expliqua qu'il devait retourner à la montagne voir les personnes qu'il avait laissé. Il embrassa sa nièce puis partit. Yoruichi se dirigea vers Byakuya et s'excusa. Elle regarda sa montre et ils durent retourner au collège.

« Qui était-ce ? Finit par demander Byakuya en franchissant la grille.

-Mon oncle, il m'a aidé à essayé de te retrouver et à tenir sinon en sortant de chez moi, je serai morte.

-Et où travailles-tu à part au collège ?

-Lycées et Facs. Et toi tu comptes …

-Yoruichi, Byakuya la prit par le bras et la fit entrer dans une salle vide. »

Elle ne comprenait pas son geste et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, Byakuya l'embrassa. Il lui demanda en un murmure :

« Dines avec moi ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est un peu tôt non ?

-Tu travailles dans différents endroits et il faut que l'on parle sérieusement. »

Son regard profond était tellement insistant qu'elle finit par accepter. Byakuya partit pour son cours et Yoruichi en salle des professeurs pour corriger les copies de ses élèves.

Pendant que Byakuya rencontrait ses élèves, Onizuka revenait à l'attaque. Il trouva Yoruichi penchait sur ses copies.

« Il était bien ce baiser ?

- …

-Oh ! Yoruichi ! »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et enleva ses écouteurs.

« Tu m'as parlé Onizuka ?

-Ouais, dit-il en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant. Je t'ai demandé si il était bien ce baiser.

-Très … Attends, comment le sais-tu ?

-Heu … Je vous ai suivi, et euh … «

Yoruichi se leva tranquillement, rangea ses copies puis sortit. Elle passa dans la classe de Byakuya et lui dit :

« Je suis dans le parc si tu me cherches, je n'ai plus cours.

-yoru attends, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû vous suivre.

-Bon Onizuka, fous moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. »

Onizuka reste dans le couloir en voyant Yoruichi partir. Byakuya ferma la porte et demanda à ses élèves.

« Qui est-cet Onuizuka ?

-Un coureur de jupon et un dragueur invétéré. Et il veut se faire Mademoiselle Shihoïn si vous me permettez cette expression.

-oui c'est bon, on va continuer le cours sur les fonctions. »

« J'ai intérêt à me méfier de lui, pensa Byakuya. »

Byakuya fit cours, jusqu'à 17 heures et alla voir Yoruichi dans le parc. Il la trouva allongée dans l'herbe et semblait regardait le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Il se plaça à ses côtés et Yoruichi se releva pour le regarder.

« On se retrouve à quel heure ? Demanda Yoruichi en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu foncé de son ex-professeur.

-19 heures si tu es prêtes. Je viendrai te chercher.

-C'est d'accord. »

Le couple partit et Yoruichi enlaça sa main dans celle de son « ami ». Ils arrivèrent aux voitures et Yoruichi en profita pour voler un baiser à son collègue. Elle lui murmura un « à tout à l'heure » pour aller à sa voiture. Puis elle monta en voiture pour en redescendre avec un papier.

« tiens, c'est mon adresse, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais chez moi. »

Yoruichi l'embrassa de nouveau puis partit pour de bon chez elle.


	14. Diner et recommencement

Elle rentra chez elle et prit un bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle regarda son ordinateur et alla voir ses messages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Kisuke ? Pensa-t-elle. »

* * *

De : Kisuke Urahara

A : Yoruichi Shihoïn

Objet : Sentiments

* * *

Slt, je sais que je te saoul mais c'est pas grave et tu m'écoutes (ou plus particulièrement ici, tu me lis ^^) Je te conseille de lui dire avant de retomber dans ses bras. N'oublie pas qu'elle existe et qu'elle est avec toi. Après tout, tu es grande et tu sais ce que tu fais mais évites les choses irréfléchies, s'il te plait. Quand on rentrera, Ichigo aura des choses à te dire mais à moi, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Bon, je te laisse Passe une bonne semaine. Je t'en enverrai un autre plus tard.

Kisuke

* * *

« Réponse »

De : Yoruichi Shihoïn

A : Kisuke Urahara

Objet : Re-sentiments

* * *

Slt Tonton, j'espère que tout va bien. Ce soir on dîne ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, après tout, cela fait cinq ans que l'on ne sait pas vu et il faut que l'on discute. Pour Ichigo demandes lui de m'envoyé un mail avec son portable et je te déconseille de le lire. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part et bonnes chutes ^^

Yoruichi

* * *

Elle l'envoya et éteignit son portable. Elle finit de s'habiller et attendit que Byakuya appuie sur la sonnette. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et Yoruichi descendit. Il l'attendait à sa voiture et Yoruichi alla dans ses bras. Le noble lui rendit son étreinte. Ils montèrent en voiture et arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et Byakuya lui fit visiter. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Yoruichi fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait des draps de satin noir. Il y avait aussi des voilages noirs. Ils volaient dans la pièce grâce au vent qui s'y engouffrait. La fenêtre ouverte donnait sur un parc avec un lac. Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors.

Yoruichi remarqua une photo sur le bureau. Elle était sombre mais éclairée par la lune. Le professeur remarqua que c'était elle sur la photo. Elle dormait en chemise sur le lit de son amant en repoussant les couvertures. Cette photo avait été prise lors de leur visite chez les parents du jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers Byakuya qui la prit dans ses bras. Yoruichi se posait beaucoup de questions mais ne les dit pas, ne voulant pas gâcher les moments avec lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis le baiser s'approfondit quand Yoruichi plaça ses brasq autour de son cou. Son « futur » amant passa ses mains sous la chemise de son ex-élève. Yoruichi arrêta tout. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence, pas comme à leur première fois.

Yoruichi passa inconsciemment sa main à son cou et Byakuya remarqua le colllier. Il lui murmura tout en laissant ses mains sous son haut.

« T'a-t-il déjà quitté cet ange ?

-Jamais, déclara-t-elle en se détendant sous la voix tendre de son amant.

-As-tu vu qu'il y avait une inscription au dos. »

Yoruichi regarda Byakuya et détacha le pendentif. Elle le retourna et vit une date inscrite au dos ainsi que quelques mots : » 29/05 Tu es mon ange » Elle déposa un baiser sur son front puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Elle réfléchit puis l'embrassa. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours attendu. Elle enleva la veste puis le maillot de Byakuya. Il la porta et la déposa lentement sur le lit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couvertures.

Yoruichi regardait son amant. Lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la caresser mais il fixait le plafond. Le silence était calme et aucunement stressant. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, l'embrassa et demanda timidement :

« Tu regrettes ?

Byakuya la fit basculer sous lui.

-Jamais je ne pourrais regretter alors pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Ben, je voulais savoir, c'est tout, dit-elle avec un regard angélique.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Quoi ? Mais euh !

-Gamine.

-Prof à la noix.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi.

-On bouge ?

-Non. »

Byakuya la regarda et il se leva quand même après avoir prit un peignoir. Yoruichi fit de même et le suivit dans la cuisine pour avaler un morceau. Le noble lui demanda de venir le voir et un fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Yoruichi demanda en perdant sa main dans les cheveux de Byakuya :

« Je croyais que l'on devait parler sérieusement ?

-L'élève est devenue bien sérieuse d'un seul coup.

-J'ai mûri c'est tout.

-Je vois et cela n'est pas pour me déplaire. Et puis pour ce qui est de parler, maintenant, on a tout notre temps. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle lui rendit son étreinte mais elle était préoccupée « Moi, je n'ai qu'une semaine. »

Yoruichi et Byakuya passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble, chez le professeur et arriva le mercredi, où elle travaillait à la fac. Elle reçut un appel de Kisuke lui indiquant qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Tu viens la voir ce soir ?

-Tonton, je rentre de la fac à 20 heures, et je serais complètement claquée et énervée donc je ne pense pas mais je passe mercredi matin, je ne travaille pas, ils sont en sortit pour leurs cours de SVT.

-Ok, tu lui as dis ? Osa-t-il demander.

-Non, à demain.

-Ouais, salut. »

* * *

Hello Le dernier (peut-êter chapitre) avant mon bac désolée mais je dois travailler (pas juste). Il reste deux chapitres après cleui-ci. QUe voulez-vous, que la suite encore plus tard soit dans une nouvelle histoire ou à la suite ?

Bonne lecture et bonne journée

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent de reviews c'est gentil en plus on va dire que cela me force à taper mon histoire sinon je préfère lire. Bye


	15. UN je vous laisse deviner

Bon d'accord je suis en retard quoi que BEAUCOUP en retard et veuillez m'en excuser après mon année de bac je suis allée à la fac et j'y suis toujours " Mais j'ai autre chose aussi, je vais être maman donc je sais pas si je vais publier beaucoup, du moins pour le moment je vais essayer de finir cette histoire commencer depuis un bon moment quand même.

Ne vous inquiétez ppas, après celui là il ne reste qu'un chapitre mais une suite est déjà écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper =)

Bonne lecture et bonne journée

Boubouille

* * *

Yoruichi s'était réveillée avant son amant. Elle se leva doucement, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle mit le café en route puis se plaça à la fenêtre. La brune murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

-Tu m'embrasses d'abord, déclara Byakuya derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna et Byakuya l'embrassa.

Il allait lui poser une question quand son portable se mit à sonner :

« Allô ?

-Monsieur KUCHIKI ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est le directeur du collège, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez assurer les cours de Monsieur Kyoraku aujourd'hui car il est absent.

-Ça te dérange si je ne viens pas avec toi ce matin ? Demanda-t-il à Yoruichi.

-Non, absolument pas, déclara-t-elle.

-D'accord, je remplacerai Monsieur Kyoraku aujourd'hui.

-Merci au revoir. »

Byakuya regarda Yoruichi qui servait le café. Elle se tourna vers lui et le contempla.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant cinq minutes quand Byakuya le brisa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Je préfère te le montrer que te le dire.

-Yoru …

-Non Byakuya, je préfère te le montrer. »

Elle partit s'habiller. La brune l'embrassa et celui-ci partit travailler pendant qu'elle allait chez son oncle.

Au collège :

Il était 9heure et Byakuya avait fini de faire cours. Il ne reprenait pas avant 11heures. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle des professeurs où il n'y avait qu'Onizuka. Byakuya s'installa à une table et ce dernier vint le voir.

« Salut.

- ...

-Vous avez fais fort.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'êtes là que depuis une semaine et vous avez déjà réussi à la mettre dans votre lit. Et ou était sa fille pendant ce temps ? »

Onizuka aurait dû arrêter en voyant la tête de Byakuya, mais il voulait se vengeait.

« Elle s'appelle Tina.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Elle va avoir 5 ans dans peu de temps. »

Byakuya ferma son cahier d'un coup, rangea ses affaires, puis se leva. Il appela Yoruichi.

« Coucou Bya

-Je peux te rejoindre ? Il faut qu'on parle.

-Bien sûr, je suis chez mon oncle, c'est le 12 rue des feuilles, appartement 3.

-Ok, je serais là dans cinq minutes environs. »

Byakuya trouva facilement et arriva chez Kisuke. C'est ce dernier qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'emmena à une chambre où l'on pouvait clairement entendre Yoruichi.

« Tu vas descendre d'Ichigo et tout de suite.

-C'est bon, laisse là jouer Yoru.

-Ouais ! hurla une petite fille.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, Ichigo n'est pas un cheval.

-Mais maman, tonton Ichi ben il est d'accord, déclara la concerné avec un regard angélique.

-Rabat-joie, déclara Kisuke.

-Tina, je ne le redirais pas une nouvelle fois, descends d'Ichigo et tout de suite. »

Voyant que sa mère ne rigolait pas, la petite fille descendit à contre cœur pour voir que sa mère lui avait ramené une peluche de l'endroit où elle avait été travailler quelque jours plutôt.

Elle sortie de la pièce pour aller jouer dans le salon avec sa peluche et tous les autres jouer qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Yoruichi remarqua Byakuya en suivant sa fille des yeux, il lui semblait très pâle. Kisuke et Ichigo les laissèrent seuls pour pouvoir discuter. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Yoruichi se rapprocha de son amant et celui-ci leva doucement les yeux vers elle.

« C'est ta fille ? Demanda-t-il même si il connaissait la réponse.

-Oui, répondit simplement Yoruichi.

-Qui est son père ?

-Toi. »

Elle le regarda et Byakuya lui demanda de lui expliquer.

« Quand je ne suis pas rentrée se soir là, et après que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, je suis tombée malade. Je prenais du poids et j'avais des nausées à longueur de journée. Au bout d'une semaine, mon oncle m'a emmenée voir un médecin, et le verdict est tombé, j'étais enceinte. Le médecin nous a laissé avec Kisuke et il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas quand j'allais te revoir, quand je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras, du moins si il était possible qu'un jour on se revoit … Pourtant j'étais toute seule, je venais d'avoir dix huit ans, je trouvais que cela faisait un peu jeune … Quand j'ai vu que mes lettres et mes appels restaient sans réponses j'ai décidé de garder le seul souvenir que j'avais de toi, … avec ou sans ton accord parce que le plus important pour moi c'était d'avoir quelque chose de toi à mes côtés et pas seulement le pendentif … désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dis plutôt mais je me suis dite que quand tu l'apprendrais tu partirais et que là c'est sur je ne t'aurai plus jamais revue …

-Yoruichi … je t'ai cherché partout et au moment où je te retrouve enfin, tu as eu notre enfant … comment peux-tu croire que je vais partir ?

- … je ne sais pas »

Byakuya s'avança vers elle, lorsqu'il la vit détourner le regard. Elle fut surprise par tant de douceur qu'elle se laissa totalement aller. Kisuke vint les voir pour leur proposer un café mais Byakuya consulta sa montre. Il vit qu'il devait retourner au collège, car l'heure de son prochain cours était très proche de celle actuelle.

Yoruichi le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ferma la porte. Elle lui demanda :

« Dînes avec nous ce soir ...

-Yoruichi, tu te souviens pas de ce qu'on a dis ?

-Si je sais mais je tiendrais pas … il a fallut que j'attende longtemps pour te voir, alors pourquoi faudrait-il encore que j'attende ?

-Parce que je ne vais pas partir

-C'est pas sûr, qui me dis que ce soir tu ne vas pas mourir ou autre, même si ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite bien sûr. »

Il céda une nouvelle fois mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas raison ? N'avaient-ils pas eu trop de temps chacun de leurs côtés pour maintenant être loin de l'autre en sachant où se trouve l'autre ?

* * *

Fin de l'avant dernier chapitre de "Cours de maths intéressant" J'espère que celui-ci vous à plus et n'hésiter pas à mettre vos reviews s'il vous plait pour que je sache ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ce chapitre (y compris les fautes d'orthographes =)

Bonne fin de journée

Boubouille


	16. Enfin heureux

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le dernier chapitre de "Cours de maths intéressant" mais à cette histoire, il y aura une suite ;) je vous laisse mettre vos avis sur la prochaine histoire et vous laisse aussi profiter de ce chapitre. J'ai essayer de le corriger mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment, puisse que c'est moi qui l'écrit "

Bon aller je vous laisse tranquille et je sors

Bye

Boubouille

* * *

Byakuya était en cours mais avait la tête totalement ailleur. Il pensait à sa fille, sa petite fille qui allait avoir cinq ans. Elle ressemblait tellement à Yoruichi mais elle avait ses yeux à lui, enfin de ce qu'il avait eu le temps de voir. Pour Byakuya, il y avait un problème : le fait qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il existe. Il voulait bien aller dîner chez Yoruichi mais il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir agir avec Tina.

Ce fut vers 12h qu'il voulut voir ça avec Yoruichi.

Yoruichi faisait la cuisine pour sa fille, lorsque son portable sonna. Etonnée, elle décrocha:

« Allô

-Yoru ?

-Bya ! Ça va ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est pour Tina, et ce soir. Comment je suis censé agir avec elle ? Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe, je ne suis rien pour elle, mis à part un étranger et …

-Byakuya ! Tu veux me laisser parler s'il te plaît ! J'ai toujours dis à Tina que tu étais en voyage d'affaire, et que quand tu rentrais, elle était toujours couchée.

-Même quand elle était enfant un bébé ?

-Elle ne se souvient pas de cette période, comme beaucoup de monde.

-Mais du coup, comment …

-Byakuya, pour une fois, arrêtes de te poser des questions, agit comme tu le penses, on verra où cela va nous mener. De toute façon je lui ai dis que son père allait venir au soir pour manger avec nous. Elle a sauté de joie.

-D'accord, c'est compris je vais essayer d'arrêter. Tu fais quoi ?

-A manger et je vais y aller d'ailleurs, Tina attend depuis cinq minutes.

-D'accord, à ce soir.

-A ce soir. »

Yoruichi raccrocha et se dit que vraiment Byakuya ne changerai jamais, que malgré sa froideur apparente, il lui ferait toujours découvrir des choses. Elle mit la table et bougea sa fille de devant la télévision pour manger. Elle n'eut pas à beaucoup insister pour qu'elle vienne, sachant qu'elle venait de faire son plat préféré. Tina mangea rapidement mais se calma quand elle vit que sa mère la regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire d'ange et demanda de sa voix de petite fille.

« Y vient quand papa ?

-Ce soir princesse.

-Pour touzours ?

-Oui, il arrête son travail et fais le même que maman maintenant.

-OUAIS !

-Tu voudras lui faire un gâteau ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

-D'accord, on ira faire les courses après manger et après ta sieste.

-Ze veux pas.

-Tu veux pas quoi ?

-Faire la sieste, jsuis une grande fille, comme ça papa sera content. »

La remarque fit sourire Yoruichi, elle pensait plutôt l'inverse, que Byakuya préférerait qu'elle reste longtemps encore une petite fille pour en profiter longuement.

A la fin du repas, pendant que Yoruichi finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle, Tina vint la voir. Elle lui demanda clairement de se dépécher pour pouvoir l'aider à faire un gâteau. Elle posa donc ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et dit à sa fille de se préparer à partir. Yoruichi était contente que sa princesse le prenne comme ça, puisse qu'après tout, ni elle ni Byakuya n'aurait pu savoir comment allait réagir Tina.

Yoruichi finissait de préparer le dîner pendant que sa fille se « préparait », enfin elle était plutôt en train de mettre un bordel pas possible dans la salle de bain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne la voyant pas revenir, Yoruichi se dirigea dans la salle de bain : aucune Tina, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, sa fille était passée par là. Elle essaya la chambre de Tina, mais personne. Yoruichi essaya donc la sienne. Elle la trouva assise sur le bord du lit, face à la glace avec son rouge à lèvre dans les mains. Sa fille la remarqua :

« Ta vu maman, je suis une grande maintenant ! »

Elle se dirigea vers elle et l'amena dans la salle de bain, non sans un sourire. Elle la démaquilla totalement et la coiffa. Elle lui fit des couettes, et sa fille, contente, repartie s'asseoir devant la télévision.

Byakuya sonna à la porte, une voix se fit entendre et ouvrit la porte. Il chercha Yoruichi mais ce n'était pas elle, il baissa les yeux et aperçu Tina. Elle se cachait à moitié derrière la porte et murmura :

« Papa ?

-Oui, répondit-il. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille qui alla dans les bras de son père.

Yoruichi, n'entendit pas Byakuya arriver derrière elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon. Elle sursauta quand il l'appela. Il avait sa fille dans les bras.

Byakuya posa Tina, qui resta à côté de lui, de peur qu'il reparte de nouveau.

Tous les trois étaient à table, et la bonne humeur était au rendez vous. Yoruichi apporta le dessert et Tina dit à son père :

« C'est moi qui l'ai fais le gâteau avec maman.

-Je n'ai fais que « surveiller ».

-Tu m'as aidé quand même.

-Allez goûtons à ce gâteau. »

Yoruichi et Byakuya étaient dans la canapé, et Tina s'était endormie sur les genoux de Yoruichi. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre pour la mettre au lit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard auprès de son amant.

« Il était bon le gâteau, dit simplement le professeur.

-Oui, je n'ai vraiment fais que la surveiller pour mettre les bonnes doses sinon, il y aurait eu plus de chocolat qu'autre chose. »

La remarque le fit esquisser un sourire

Byakuya était enfin serein de l'avoir retrouver. Son amour pour elle n'avait fais que grandir durant les années où ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Yoruichi se blottit contre lui, mais d'un seul coup, elle se sentit soulever. Byakuya la porta jusque sa chambre en l'embrassant. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit éclairer par la lune, elle se plaça correctement dessus et Byakuya la surplomba. Dans son regard, elle voyait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cette amour n'était pas près de diminuer, et elle le savait maintenant.

Byakuya lui murmura un phrase qui lui fit comprendre que ce qu'elle pensait était vrai :

« Voudras-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle le regarda et lui donna un baiser d'une étrange douceur et passion en même temps. Elle se laissa porter par ses émotions et c'est dans un souffle qu'elle lui répondit.

« Oui »

* * *

re bonjour tout le monde

ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ? ne vous a pas plu ? Laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse savoir et éventuellement changer les choses qui ne vont pas. Je vous laisse pour cette histoire et vous dit à la prochaine =)

Bye

Boubouille


End file.
